


The Woman of Fire and Ink

by Daye17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, High Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Strong Female Characters, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, poc characters, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daye17/pseuds/Daye17
Summary: Aithne must prove herself to her misogynistic father while battling her own feelings and emotions. Will she survive the war and thrive like fire, or will she crumble under her own tears like ink.





	The Woman of Fire and Ink

Thousands of peoples blood under my fingernails. Not directly my fault, but their blood is still of my hands.

The fire domain, the personification of Evil and Power. The ones determined to take over and destroy all other domains and take dominion over all other nations. The ones who started the civil war between us all. All the domains, fighting, destroying, killing. The ruling families of each nation; Enemies who were once friends, allies and lovers; all posed against each other. All of us, slaughtering the innocent for power that none of us have the right to possess. Killing. Killing. Killing. Everyone felt the rage of the Fire nation, the fear is always lurking around the next corner. Even the fire realm itself.

Emperor Egan, my grandfather, was slaughtered, assassinated, mercilessly killed in our home. By his own son, slaughtered by his only son, his heir to the throne, the boy he had raised since an infant, alone, single and ruling an empire. My grandfather was my best friend. I loved him, he was the only good thing about this hell hole, literally. He was the one to encourage me, he was the one who got me to study, to learn, to grow, to be more than just a slave to my father and eventually my husband, to be more than what my father sees me as. "Scientia, aere perennius, Fly high my Bellator" he would say those words to me daily "knowledge, more lasting than bronze". If my Grandfather was still here everything would be different. Everything. And everything would be restored when, or even if, I take my place on the throne. But I will not stoop to my fathers level for power. No one, even my father, deserves death. 

My mother came walking up the creaking flights of stairs, walking with an air of importance and astuteness. "Aithne!" My mother yelled up the stairs while pacing towards my room. "Aithne!!" She yelled again impatiently. I raced to pack away my books and notes from my studies; forbidden by my father. "No Girls or Women are to get an education past being able to read and write", My father believes women shouldn't be able to be educated and to have a career. A single tear ran down my cheek landing on my Latin book inscribed with the same incantation.

"AITHNE!" My mother yelled for the last time not wanting to or going to yell again. I wiped the tear from my face, the words my father repeated to me everything I cried echoing in my head over and over as if a record was skipping inside my own brain.  
"Yes Mother," I said back to her politely.  
"I should not have to yell more than once for you to respond Aithne and you know this,"  
"Yes Mother, I'm sorry mother." I said bowing my head.  
"Your father is having a meeting with the counsel today, you must attend to him and the counsel," she replied back knowing what was in store for me tonight. Looking up at her, trying to hide the fear that was so obviously showing I replied, "Of course Mother,"  
"Well then, I will bring one of the maids in to help you get ready." She said the bitterness in her voice present.  
"And put away those stupid books, girls are not to read. You would have been a perfect child if not for that stupid grandfather of yours. Thinking women should get an education. Ha! It's hilarious" she spoke heading to the door.  
"Scientia, aere perennius" I whispered wanting a breath of hope to remain in my heart.

Elaine, my Lady in Waiting, walked in close after. I ran up and hugged Elaine, she had helped me attain all of my books and parchment for my studies, she's my best friend and I love her dearly. "What have you got yourself into this time, my Lady." She said bowing mockingly.  
"Oh stop that Elaine, you know you don't bow to me. In my eyes you shouldn't bow to anyone, in this castle or otherwise,"  
"Yes well I think your father has different ideas"  
"Well yes of course he does, but this is my father we are talking about"  
"Well yes, that's true." Elaine said laughing with me soon joining in soon after.  
"Well then, we must get you ready." She said hurrying to my wardrobe.  
"Ugh!!" I said trudging after her.  
"SUCK IN!" Elaine said as she tightened my corset.  
"ELAINE! JESUS!"  
"IM SORRY, I HAVE TO!" She said pulling it tighter.  
"I'M GOING TO COUGH UP MY ORGANS SOON, ELAINE!"  
"JUST A BIT MORE," She said pulling once more "……ANDDDDDDDD Done!"  
"Jeez Elaine, I swear you make my corset tighter each time." I said turning around to look at her, Elaine's hands still sat on my waist.  
"I'm sorry Aithne, but I have to. Your father would k- kill me if I didn't" stuttered Elaine, looking up directly into my eyes. I looked straight back at her eyes.

Her eyes, Pools of Honey, so bright and perfect there could be bees flying around her eyes; flying down to feed from her eyes. Glowing under the sun shining down through the open window. Her Brown Curly locks swaying gently in the light wind of the window, My heart picks up speed as her eyes stare back into mine. Our souls intertwining with each other. Our hearts beating in time, unable to separate our eyes from each other. Together. At one. At peace. Her lips, rosy read, glistening under the sun, them pulling me in like a magnet. Our faces nearing each other, inches away from each other, foreheads touching, our lips are so close to each other. Leaning, Glistening, Touching…………  
"…no, I can't." I said backing away. "You should go Elaine, my father will be here soon." I turned back around but she had already left. Leaving the door wide open. I fell to the ground my legs no longer able to support me under the weight of my embarrassment. My dress piling around me, creating the boundaries that I need up. To protect me, "I can't let anyone in" I say running my hands over my face in exasperation. I breathed heavily as I felt the weight of all my emotions crashing down on me, all at once. Crashing, Crushing, Drowning, Drowning, Drowing.

My mother walked into the room, in preparation of my father to walk in after her. She stared down at me, in a pile on the other side of the Gothic room, decorated like a victorian mansion.  
"Get Up!" She said to me in a tone of urgency and embarrassment. I clambered to my feet, fearing what may await from my father if I was to still be there when he strutted in followed by this lawful and obedient servants. I walked away from the cold stone walls of my bedroom to the middle of the room, where the crushed velvet carpet sat, symbolic of my fathers tyranny over the , over the war, over Cruore, over me, over my mother, over all of Phasselus itself. I wiped the last few remaining tears from my eyes and from the departing of Elaine. I think of her again and the sadness comes.

"No," I whispered just quite enough for my mother not to hear. The large overbearing walls closing in on me under the weight of my own despair and sorrow. All of it rooted around Elaine. Elaine. The girl who I had grown up with. The girl who helped me through everything. The girl who took my father's abuse when I couldn't anymore. The girl who gave me a reason to live. The girl who gives me a reason to live. The girl… The person… Mine.  
The memory and reminiscence of Elaine departed as my Father walked into the room. An air of confidence and self-importance surrounding him. His ego suffocating everyone in the room. His ego claiming yet another life. He walked over to me and I bowed fearing his hand so full of rage and pain and Power that could strike me down with a single blow with no hesitation and no chance to defend myself.

"Fix your hair Aithne! How dare you be in my presence with hair out of place" he yelled at my face his cockiness spreading even further. The windows in the room about to blow with no room to fit more of his tyranny. Elaine ran over to me and apologised to my father, she's responsible for me,if I mess up, she gets the blame. She looked me in the eyes for a second than immediately fixed my hair as soon as possible without saying a word to me. Our friendship, gone.  
"I'm sorry your honor." She said while bowing and quickly heading back to her position in line with the others my father has unlawfully employed.  
"Aithne, I will see you downstairs in 10 minutes, he counsel and I will be waiting. Don't screw this up." The final words he would say to me today. The final words he would say to me as his daughter, rather than some girl he saved from dying in the streets.

We all bow to him again, his ego lingering behind him.  
"Elaine! Wait!" I screamed but she had already left. The only hope I had of rekindling our friendship, gone, forever. My head bowing slightly, in despair and sadness, before my mother tilted it back up with her hand.  
"A princess does not bow her head." The bitterness so evident in her voice.  
"Yes Mother, Sorry Mother"  
"Good. Now get going, don't leave your father waiting"  
"Yes of course." I walked quickly out of the cold and dark room, I call my bedroom and down the corridor.  
Down the corridor lined with fake family portraits. The family portraits adorned with my "brother" instead of me. The pictures detailing his heroic adventures that my father created from his imagination, the detailed accounts of how he conquered Cereleus and defeated the kingdom. All fake. All stories. All tales. All imaginary. All of them fake to cover the fact that I had been born female.

The crushed velvet carpet covering the dark wooden floor, the carpet resembling the blood my father has spilled. Each step representing another innocent life slaughtered. The portrait travelled past me, like fake memories streaming through my unconscious mind. Until I reach the oldest portrait surviving. The one. The only one of me and my father. The only one where I am depicted rather than my fake brother. The only documentation of me. Of Aithne. Heir to the throne. The only memory of me. The portrait, withering away as I look at it. Flakes of paint chipping away as I examine every line, every shade, every detail of me. The sweet infant innocence still present. My father's anger and ego not yet piercing my mind and personality. My smile, wide and bright, the one and only time I have smiled like that. The only time happiness remained in my heart and soul before my father came along with his spear and created a permanent hole in my heart, where the happiness and hope leaches from every time my heart beats in and out. I feel the angry from the trauma and pain bubble up into me. Escaping from every ……… in my body. My hands clenching from the rage consuming my body and soul. The anger towards my father searching for a way to finally release itself. Searching, Lurking, Waiting.

“AITHNE!” my fathers voices echoes through the halls knowing if I waited any longer to arrive at his dinner with the counsel my life would be short lived. My feet now rushing along the corridor, my pace just below a run prevented by the heels I had been forced to wear by him over and over again. I rushed into the Dining room. The dark wood table stretching across the room, giving enough room for each of the twelve Council members. Each council member, The "Man" of each Noble Family in all of Thoimora, In all of the destructive Fire Nation. The twelve men responsible for the death of so many innocent people and so much innocent blood spilt. Each member having a designated place and violent history in the war. Each having no mercy for anyone who isn't a Man eligible for fighting for the Thoimora in the war. Food slowly being added to the table by maids and waiters also delegated to server everyone sat around the long gothic table in the centre of the room. I rushed to my father's side frightened of what may happen if I don't.   
"Yes, Fa- your honour" I said stuttering across the word realising that in this situation I was no longer his daughter and returned to just a bit more than a regular servant.   
"Retrieve my Whiskey from the cellar" he said not even giving me the dignity of looking in my eyes.   
"Yes of course, right away" I turned away heading towards the cellar without a second of thought. 

I rushed down the cold stone stairs spiralling into a pit resembling the deepest pits of hell. I rushed down the stairs my hand gliding the wooden railing on each side. The staircase became more and more illuminated as I neared the bottom of the cold stones. Now after stair after stair after stair the cellar is in front of me. The warmth from the candles glowing on my cheeks, the heat warming my soul after the draining exchange with my Father. The racks of wine, whiskey and port were nearing my face; my eyes already scanning the 10 ft long room for the whiskey my Father wanted. The clacking of my shoes haunts me, my heart beating faster each step I take. The sound of them so close to my Father's, each reminder of him striking fear into my heart. Each step giving me the urge to run or fight. Fight this imaginary image of my Father. Blood pumping around my body faster, my heart beating out of my chest, exploding, painful and powerful. Lungs working at twice the rate, palms sweating, legs becoming stone, head swelling, fear consuming. 

"Aithne, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, go" 

Elaine's voice pulling me out of my own panic. "I-I-"

"Aithne. Go"

"I have to get my Fathers whiskey" The confidence restoring to me, walking confidently again. Like royalty should

"Here, now leave." her voice so harsh, harsher than it had been in years. Her anger and pain so present and evident in her voice. The pain I had caused her. The pain I caused my friend. My best friend. My... My... L-

My thought interrupted by my Fathers voice screaming for his whiskey. "Shit," I had waited to long to give him his whiskey. I ran back up the cold stone stairs looking back only once to see if she was following me, or at least watching me leave, but no. No sign of interest, she hates me and always will from this point, right? I enter the hall rushing to my fathers side with his whiskey. 

"Here, your honour. Sorry for the wait" I said bowing, trying to stop myself from rolling my eyes, having to call him that and refer to him as he's higher than me. As if he's higher than everyone, As if his life is more than everyone elses in the world.

"Good, pour everyone a glass."

"Of course" I had to force out of my mouth with a smile. I pulled the top off the whiskey and picked up my fathers glass as he continued his conversation with his counsel.

"So where were we?" He said leading the conversation

"Which of our son we should send out, to find the sword and bring it back to us so this war may be finally over" The council member sat directly to left said.

"Right yes, Well my Son is already out in Druweth so he cannot go out. The Prince should be the one to go but he is already out on an important mission" My Father stated, I scoffed slightly at the irony but his gaze met me almost instantly and I continued onto the net council member to pour out his whiskey. 

"We could send my son out, He's been home from fighting in Eayasos for a month now and is longing to fight for Thoimora again" someone else said 

"Your son is just as good to fight as my daughters! I suggest my Son, he has been fighting since he was 14 when he lead the army into Cruore to conquer them"

"And that went well didn't it" My father said an air of annoyance this man had even suggested his son go out. I had gotten around over half the table when someone suggested.

"We should send a servant girl, we could make it a competition. No one would win but it would be hilarious to watch as each one goes and dies" One suggested. The table erupted into a pit of laughter lasting an hour

"We could send that dark skinned girl, Elaine. That would be-" My father right hand suggested

"NO!" I screamed, not even thinking of the consequences. The tables eyes all focused on me.

"What are you one of those Lesbos? Do you L- Love her?" The table erupted into even more laughter, the room thick with bigotry and privilege. 

"Servant, leave. I will talk to you later. You are done for today" My Father said his rage adjacent to his disappointment. 

I ran from the room, the whiskey bottle shattering on the floor. Screams and anger erupt from the room as I run down the red velvet lining each corridor in this godforsaken castle. This godforsaken torture chamber. Tears streamed down my face as I reached my room, my sacred space, my hearth, my heart, my home. I sat on the side of my bed, Head in hands crying over and over again as those words repeat through me head.

"Lesbo"

"Do you L- Love her?"

Do I love her? Of course I do, she's my best friend but I don't... I don't love her like that.... right? No of course not, I just love her like every girl loves their best friend, like everyone loves their saviour, loves, love. 

"NO, no I- I don't like women like that. I am 100% straight, I love Elaine, I care for her but I don't want to date her" 

"I have to proof that, to my father. I need to prove that I am not gay, I'm not weak, I'm not dumb, I'm not just here for men. I am here for myself. But how the hell can I prove that," 

"MY SON IS THE MOST WORTHY OF THIS MISSION TO COLLECT THE SWORD OF FREEDOM, HE HAS PROVEN HIMSELF TO THE EMPEROR AND TO THOIMORA!" the echoes of my Father feast reach the gothic walls of my room, striking the thought into my head. That's what I will do, I will get the Sword of Freedom for Thoimora, win the war and win my fathers approval. My Grandfathers Latin textbook fell of the table a page falling out, a page I had never seen before. I shoved it back into the book, I have more things to think about than Latin right now. 

How in all of Thoimora was I going to find this sword, get there, fight what I must then return back. With no training, No Weapon, No horse to get there, Nothing. Sighs of exasperation left my lungs as I lost all hope of what I wish I could do. I walked to my open window under the moon where I sit everytime I'm looking for guidance, I call upon the wisest person I ever new. "Grandfather, I need you. Please, if you ever cared, please help me, guide me. I need to get to the Sword of Freedom," I leant my head against the edge of the window.

"please..... Please... Ple-" Just as I was saying my final pleads the winds picked up speeds and the same page flew out of my book. "UGH GOD! What am I even doing, calling upon the dead for guidance, who am I?" I said half laughing at the stupidity of my last few actions. I walked over to pick up the page for hopefully the last time when it opened. 

"A map?" I whispered more confused than ever.

"A map of Phasselus!! A Map of the entire Land!!" I picked it up bringing it over to the lamp bringing candle light to see it more. A map of each nation, Thoimora, Ceruleus, Cruore, Druweth, Eayasos, Phimveria, Thalarius. Each nation with such detail. An inscription sat at the top, "Scientia, aere perennius" of course it is. Of course, My Grandfather couldn't have given me a clue to the Sword, the one thing I needed. 

I ran my hands through my hair trying to figure out what to do next. Air filled my lungs deeply as I cleared my mind searching for my last remaining braincell to figure out my Grandfathers inscription. I opened my eyes and landed on Phimveria and the Library of the Wise. 

"Of Course!! How didn't I realise earlier" I exclaim. I pack all my things into a black leather satchel as I planned what I needed to do next. I needed rations, a weapon and a horse. Rations would be in the kitchen, Weapons in the weaponry and Horses in the stables. Kitchens and stables would be easy, Weaponry would be a challenge. I need to make a distraction when I go but Kitchens first. I opened the dark oak door to my room slowly peaking my head around the corner making sure it was clear for me to leave. No one there, I run quietly down the corridor and down the servant stairs to the kitchens, It was empty until Elaine walked in with empty plates as I was taking rations and water.

"Aithne!" Elaine whisper screamed not to alarm my Father above.

"Elaine, I'm going to Phimveria, come with me. We can run away from here" I said quickly wanting to leave this hellhole as soon as possible

"Aithne I can't,"

"Yes you can, I will be out by the stables in 15 minutes. If you want to come, meet me there" I whispered to her as I rested my hand on her upper arm before rushing up the stairs before anyone else saw me there. 

"Weaponry next," I whispered prior to tiptoeing down the corridors towards the weaponry. Yells came from down the passage, my father. "GUARDS!" he had screamed. All guards rushed to him leaving the weaponry open. After the men had rounded the corner I ran to the door opening it as soon as possible.

Armour and weapons lined the walls. Swords, Daggers, Rapiers, Bows, Arrows, Crossbows, every weapon you could think of was kept her. I ran to the swords and lifted one off the walls as I heard my fathers voice echoing again.

"FIND MY DAUGHTER! NOW!" 

"Shit," I whispered as I lifted the sword and placed it into its holster. I had only a few minutes before someone searched in here. What else to take, what else. My eyes focused on a set of daggers. Rushing over to them I strapped them to my thigh, hopefully if I am found they won't find the daggers. I'll still have some weapon. I began to walk towards the bows realising if Elaine joins me she will need a weapon, Footsteps echoed down the hallway as the head guard commanded all the guards to search the rooms. Before I could even react a guard opened the weaponry door to search it. I stifled as scream as my fate srt into me. I placed my finger to my lips, pleading with this guard not to sell me out to my father. 

"Please," I mouthed, desperately

"Not in here!" the guard yelled before rushing out to search the next room

"Thank you I said just as he left. I picked the bow up off the wall with the matching quiver placing it all over my shoulders, looking out of the door to make sure the guards had finished searching this area. No guard left, thank god. I ran down the 5 metres to the castle exit to the stables.

The stables were filthy lined with hay and dung, but that was the least of my worries. I ran to my horse's stable, the pure black horse, the royal horse, the most majestic of all. I entered her stable, preventing the creaking of the gate. I mounted her and lead her out of the stable. Elaine was still not there.

"She'll be here, she will" I reassured myself. Each second felt so much longer waiting for her to arrive or to leave her behind as an offering to the rath of my father. The moon gleaming down on me, Shouting of guards exploded from inside the castle. I had only a few more minutes before I would need to leave without her. Minutes and Minutes past, she still was not there. I took a breath, I need to go. But I can't leave her. I looked back at the giant door I had escpaed through hoping she would show from there but still no view of her. I took a breath as I said goodbye to her, I had no more time to wait.

"Goodbye Elaine," I stated a tear rolling down my cheek as I direct my horse to canter towards the stone bridge towards the forest separating Thoimora and the wastelands.

"WAIT AITHNE!! DON'T GO!!" the familiar voice echoing in my brain. I slowed my horse as she began to run after me

"You came"

"I came" she said as she reached my horse. I gave her my hand so she could mount. She sat behind me holding onto my waist.

"I didn't think you were gonna come," I sighed

"Neither did I" She said her beautiful smile spread across her face. I sped up my horse getting her to race into the forest away from the grasps of my father. 

"Hey Aithne," She said as I turned around to her

"I've been wanting to do this for a while"

"Do what?" I said curiously

"This," She said quickly before meeting her lips with mine. 

Time stopped as her lips met mine, the sweet taste and her soft lips. The butterflies in my stomach intensified. My heart pounding in my chest as I placed my hand onto her cheek pulling her closer to me. She invaded all my senses and I feel like I am dreaming. The only thing reminding me this was real and not just a fantasy I had created while falling asleep was the raw emotion from both of us. Neither of us certain if our minds were just tricking us into believing the other felt the exact same as ourselves our entire lives. Neither of us certain of anything but certain about each other and our feelings. We both gasped for air foreheads still leaning against each others. Just being there with each other. 

"I love you, Aithne. I have for years" Elaine said breaking the perfect silence with even more perfect words

"I love you too, Elaine" I replied not being more certain of anything in my life. I don't know where I will end up next but either way I have Elaine, I have my love and love is all that matters


End file.
